mutant_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Passive Mutants
Passive Mutants Info Most Passive Mutants won't attack you. They are just there to give you food and survival supplies. Some will even help you. Either way, they don't do much. So, here we go. Here's a list of Passive Mutants and their information. Note: All Mutants drop Rotten Flesh, Iron, Potatoes, & Carrots. Wooly Mutant Wooly Mutants are the counter parts of the Sheep. When killed, there's a 50% they'll drop 1-2 Wool, and a 50% they'll drop Mutton (Sheep Meat). They will attack you if you get too close. So, I suggest attacking from at least 2 Blocks away. They can spawn almost anywhere, anytime. They are a good food source, and they can help you make a bed. Killing them is a good idea. Kitty Mutant Kitty Mutants are the counter parts of the Ocelot. When killed, there's a 50% chance they'll drop a Fish. They will attack you, but they do little to no damage. I suggest you keep them close, but not too close. They have the ability to kill any Suicide Mutants that get close to them. They spawn in Jungle Biomes. Anytime of day works. Since they only give you 1 Fish when killed, killing them isn't worth it. Beef Mutant Beef Mutants are the counter parts of the Cow. When killed, there's a 40% chance they'll drop Milk, 50% they'll drop 1 Leather, and a 50% they'll drop Raw Beef. They will not attack you, even if you get close. They don't really do much. They just stand around, and stare at you. They spawn almost anywhere, anytime. They're a good food source, & many things can be made out of Leather. Milk will remove all effects you have (Good and bad). Killing them is a really good idea. Coco Mutant Coco Mutants are the counter parts to the Rabbit. When killed, there's a 50% chance they'll drop 1 Rabbit Hide, and a 50% chance they'll drop Rabbit Meat. They will attack you if you get anywhere near them. They are supper fast, and I mean "Super Fast". Attacking them is not a good idea, unless you are well prepared. They will spawn throughout your Minecraft world, at anytime of day. They do drop food, but Rabbit Hide is kind of useless. Killing them is not worth it. Cluck Mutant Cluck Mutants are the counter parts to the Chicken. When killed, there's a 40% they'll drop a Feather, and a 100% chance they'll drop a Chicken & an Egg. They will not attack you, even if you get close. All they really do is flap around. Not much really. They spawn almost anywhere, anytime. They're a good food source, and you can throw Eggs. Since you have to go to the Nether if you want to find a Mutant that drops Arrows, Feathers will be useful. Crafting, is the only way to get Arrows in the Overworld. Killing them is a good idea. Rider Mutant Rider Mutants are the counter parts to the Horse. They are pretty much a Mutant Horse ridden by a Mutant. Kill the riding Mutant and the Horse is yours. Once killed, they'll drop a Saddle. You can use this Saddle to ride Pigs. Once you have one Horse, I suggest killing all the rest, so you can Saddle some Pigs. Fungi Mutant Fungi Mutants are the counter parts to the Mooshroom. When killed, there's a 50% chance they'll drop a Red Mushroom, or a Brown Mushroom. They won't attack you, and they're pretty much useless. Unless you want to kill a bunch of these guys, you're not getting much Mushroom Stew. They only spawn on Mushroom Islands, anytime of day. They're not a very good food source. Kill them if you want to. Not much else you can do with them. Bloop Mutant Bloop Mutants are the counter parts to the Squid & Guardian. When killed there's a 50% they'll drop an Ink Sack. Ink Sacks are used to dye things black, or to write books. When you are near a Bloop Mutant, you will continually get Water Breathing abilities. They will attack on sight, so don't get too close. They only spawn when you get close to a Squid or Guardian at anytime of day. Unless you want Ink, killing them is not a good idea. They help you breath underwater! How cool is that?